sonic_the_hedgehogthe_powerpuff_girls_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog '06/The Powerpuff Girls '98: The Movie
Crossover based on "Sonic the Hedgehog '06," but with a better plot, and "The Powerpuff Girls (1998 Version)," with a twist of "Pokemon 4Ever." While on vacation in Soleanna, Sonic and his friends and rivals, including the psychokinetic Silver the Hedgehog and pyrokinetic Blaze the Cat, the Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium, and their enemies, become involved in the adventure of a lifetime in a race against time itself when Princess Elise III, the Celebi Princess, the world, and its time-space are in danger from Iblis and Mephiles the Dark. Takes place after: 1 Sonic Adventure DX/The Powerpuff Girls: The Movie 2 Sonic Adventure 2: Battle/The Powerpuff Girls: The Movie 3 Sonic Heroes/The Powerpuff Girls: The Movie 4 Shadow the Hedgehog/The Powerpuff Girls: The Movie Takes place before: 1 Sonic Unleashed/The Powerpuff Girls: The Movie 2 Sonic Colors/The Powerpuff Girls: The Movie 3 Sonic Generations/The Powerpuff Girls: The Movie 4 Sonic Lost World/The Powerpuff Girls: The Movie 5 Sonic Forces/The Powerpuff Girls: The Movie Chapters: Chapter 1: Opening/The Ruined World of the Future Chapter 2: Going to Soleanna/The Legend and the Mission Begins Chapter 3: Shadow’s Group’s Infiltration on White Acropolis/Escape and to the Rendezvous Point Chapter 4: Journey Through Kingdom Valley/Mephiles’ Resurrection Chapter 5: Shadow’s Group Arrives in the Future/Mephiles’ Evil Plot Back in the Present Chapter 6: Silver and Blaze Head to Soleanna Castle Town/Danger Befalls the Festival of the Sun Chapter 7: Searching for Clues/The Chase through Wave Ocean Chapter 8: Sonic’s Group Rescue Elise and Utonium and Escape Dusty Desert/Silver and Amy’s Search Chapter 9: Befriending Each Other/Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls vs. Silver Chapter 10: Heading to White Acropolis/Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s Trap Chapter 11: Silver’s Failure in his Search and Amy’s Successful “Rescue Mission”/Sonic and Shadow’s Groups Meet and Team Up in Crisis City Chapter 12: Sonic and Shadow’s Group’s Discoveries/Elise, Utonium, and Celebi Captured Again in the Present Chapter 13: Braving Flame Core/Sonic and Shadow’s Groups vs. Iblis Chapter 14: Returning to the Present/Rescuing Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys from the Future Chapter 15: Heading to Radical Train/The Chase is On Chapter 16: Sonic’s Group vs. Egg Genesis/Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys vs. Silver and Blaze Chapter 17: Sonic’s Group Escape From Tropical Jungle to Soleanna Castle Town/Shadow and Silver’s Groups’ Missions in Aquatic Base in the Past Chapter 18: Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys Seals Mephiles/Silver and Blaze Helps the Duke Seal Iblis Chapter 19: Elise, Utonium, and Celebi Surrender to Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him/The Groups go After Their Targets Chapter 20: Shadow’s Group Goes After Mephiles/Sonic and Silver’s Groups Pass the Trials to Kingdom Valley Chapter 21: Hurrying Through Kingdom Valley/Sonic, Shadow, and Silver’s Groups vs. Mephiles’ Clones and Monsters Chapter 22: Entei, Raikou, and Suicune Appear and Helps Out/Going Back to an Earlier Time Chapter 23: Silver and Blaze’s Final Battle Approaches/Shadow’s Group Goes After Mephiles in Dusty Desert Chapter 24: The Three Groups’ Final Battles/Rendezvous at the Statue Chapter 25: Mephiles’ Wrath/Solaris Resurrected Chapter 26: Reviving Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls/Saving Celebi and Defeating Solaris, Iblis, and Mephiles Chapter 27: Celebi’s Death and Revival/Mephiles and Iblis’ Last Stand Chapter 28: Fixing the Timeline/Ending Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic/PPG Crossovers